


The DoctorDonna

by definetlynotahunter



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Donna's head gets fixed, Healing, I couldn't live with her sad, Not really though, Other, Supernatural sorta really it's just an angel tho so you know whatevz, half the wordcount is the Doctor ranting, sorry I made her husband an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets an angel who can help out an old friend of his. DONNA'S BACK BITCHES!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DoctorDonna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for torturing you with this, I just adore Donna so much and it kills me that she got left behind so here's this little ray of hope.

The Doctor looked over at the short blonde woman sitting on the TARDIS bench. “You're sure you can fix it? Give her her memory back?”  
The angel looked at the tall man, who had so much pain in his eyes. “Of course I'm sure.” She looked at his fez and bow tie. “Are you sure you want to wear that to see her again?”  
“Yes.” He looked insulted. “Bowties and fezzes are cool.”  
“If you insist. May we go now?”  
He grabbed his jacket off a hook. “Yes. I'm ready” He took a deep breath and put his sonic screwdriver in his pocket. Together, the odd pair exited the TARDIS and stepped into the sunlight.  
The Doctor went up to the door he had not seen in hundreds of years, and taking a deep breath, he knocked. And old man answered, looking at him oddly. “Hello, can I help you?”  
The Doctor grinned. “Hello, Wilf.”  
Wilfred Mott cocked his head. “I'm sorry, do I know you?”  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. “It's me, Wilf. It's the Doctor.”  
“Doctor?” He looked shocked. “You changed your face!” The man stepped forward and embraced him. “Oh God, thank God you're alive, I was so worried. I've missed you. Come in, come in, your friend too.”  
He beckoned them both in, shutting the door behind them. “You want a cuppa tea? Or coffee, or something? Sylvia's out, and good thing, too. She'd have your head.”  
The Doctor smiles. “I'm fine, Wilf. Would you like anything?”  
The woman shook her head. “I am an Angel of the Lord, I do not require nourishment.”  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered. “Well I just wanted to check.”  
Wilfred came back with three bottles of water and sat down on the couch next to the Doctor. “So, new face? You look very young.”  
The Doctor chuckled. “I'm not as young as I used to be.”  
“How long has it been for you Doctor? It's been 3 years here and they haven't been very fun years.”  
The older of the two sighed. “It's been hundreds of years, Wilf. Hundreds of years since I saw you, and I was beginning to forget what you looked like.”  
Wilfred put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. “Well I'm glad to see you now. The past few years have been hard on everyone. Donna especially...” He trailed off, eyes downcast.  
“What's happened to Donna?” His hearts started to pound. What if she was hurt, or dead, or had a boring job?  
“She had two miscarriages, and then her husband left her because of it. She's a wreck. She hasn't left her room upstairs in three weeks.”  
The Doctor looked at the angel. “Can you do it now?”  
“I can.”  
“Wilf, take us to Donna. I found a way to get her memory back without hurting her.” He smiled to himself. “The DoctorDonna.”  
His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he leapt up. “You can fix her? Really?”  
“Yes. Now take us to her, I've missed my best friend.”  
Wilf practically ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a plain white door. “This is it.” He knocked on the door. “Donna, sweetie, you have visitors!”  
“Tell them to piss off!”  
The Doctor smiled when he heard that. “Good old Donna.”  
Wilf knocked on the door again. “Donna, love, they've traveled a long way to see you, I know they'll make you feel better.”  
“They can travel back home again!”  
The Doctor frowned. “Donna, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not.” He opened the door and beckoned to the angel. Together they walked in, Wilf following after them.  
Donna was sitting on her bed, tissues all over the place. “Get the hell out of my room.”  
The angel stepped forward. “Doctor, I am a very busy angel. I have places to be.”  
“Yes, yes, I understand, just do it.”  
Donna looked at them both. “You'd better stay the bloody hell away from the, the both of you, or you won't be walking away.”  
The angel frowned. “So impertinent.” With a wave of her wrist, Donna was unable to move anything but her eyes and lungs.  
“What the hell? What are you doing?” Donna continued to shriek as the short woman strode closer and closer. The woman closed her eyes and put two fingers to Donna's forehead. Donna stop shrieking immediately and closed her eyes.  
A minute passes, and Donna slumped on the bed. The angel looked at the Doctor. “She'll wake up in 30 seconds. Do not call me again unless you are dying, Doctor.” With a slight draft and a rustle of feathers, she was gone.  
Wilf gasped. The Doctor ran over and looked closely at Donna as she opened her eyes. “Hello, Donna.” She screamed and punched him in the face, leaping off the opposite side of her bed.  
“Gramps, who the hell is that?” She looked between Wilfred and the Doctor, looking for an explanation. She suddenly gasped. “Oh my God, I remember everything.” She looked around. “What happened, where's the Doctor?”  
Wilfred walked to the Doctor and helped him up. “Well Donna, you just punched the Doctor in the face.”  
The Doctor leaned down and picked up his fez, holding his cut lip. “Bloody hell! Your arm hasn't softened any!”  
Donna looked at the two men in confusion. “That's not the Doctor. The Doctor's a bit taller than that guy, he wears a suit, his hair's much goofier. You know the Doctor, Gramps, and that ain't him.”  
“I regenerated Donna. Look at my memories, you'll know what regeneration is.”  
She thought for a moment. “Oh my God, Doctor!” She leapt up and ran over to hug him tightly. “You deserved that punch for leaving me here!”  
He looked pained. “I had to, Donna, I only just found a way to keep your head from exploding.”  
She hugged him again. “Well you're not getting rid of me so easily this time.” She looked up. “What the bloody hell is on your head?”  
He frowned and adjusted the fez possessively. “It’s a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool.”  
“And the bow tie?”  
“Bow ties are cool!” He pouted. “Why does everyone question my wardrobe this time around? I'm stylish!”  
Donna rolled her eyes. “Well spaceman, ready for a new adventure?” She turned to her closet and grabbed a suitcase, throwing all sorts of things in. When the Doctor didn't answer, she looked at him and saw him making a solemn face. “What's wrong, Doctor? Am I not coming?”  
He smiled. “Of course you're coming. I missed you so very very much Donna, it's been centuries.” He hugged her tightly and choked back tears, the loss of Amy and Rory still fresh in his hearts.  
She hugged him back. “I missed you too.”  
The Doctor pulled back and they both grinned like fools. The Doctor turned to Wilfred, who was standing to the side awkwardly. “What are you doing standing around, Wilf, you're coming too!”  
Wilfred smiled. “My bags are packed!” He left the room and the Doctor heard him carrying them down the stairs. Donna shoved a number of bags and boxes into his hands.  
“Take these down, I need to get dressed.”  
He smiled and carried hers and Wilf's bags out to the TARDIS, walking back in just as Donna came down the stairs. He looked at the two of them and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Donna looked at it. “Now who could that be?”  
Donna opened the door and there stood her estranged husband, Shaun Temple. He looked at her. “Donna, we need to talk.”  
She glared daggers at him. “No, we don't, Shaun. Go away, I'm busy.”  
“Donna, please, just hear me out.” He took her crossed arms as a sign of encouragement and continued. “I want to work things out with me and you. We were great together, until we found out you were damaged, but-”  
The Doctor stormed past Donna and pointed a finger at Shaun. “Did I hear you correctly? Did you just call her damaged? I really hope, for your sake, you didn't because obviously you don't know who I am, you puny disgusting human worm. I am the Oncoming Storm, I am Theta Sigma, Wissfornjarl, the Examiner, Gaius Iunius Faber, The Great Wizard, Prisoner 177781, the Supremo, the Sandman, Claudius Dark, Commander John Ballard, the Bringer of Darkness, the Evergreen Man, the Renegade, the Caretaker, Pro Consol, the Traveler from Beyond Time, Ka Faraq Gatri, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Evil One, the Watcher, the Bohemian, the Wanderer, Old One, the Dark One, He Whose Name Dare Not Be Mentioned, Karshtakavaar, Time's Champion, the Great Exterminator, the Navvie, Belot'ssar, Predator of the Daleks, and the Beast. I am a centuries old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in Constellation of Kasterborous. I have watched civilizations burn and crumble and turn to nothing, and some of them I caused. I've killed billions and billions of people, committed genocide a hundred times over, and my very name strikes fear into the heart of millions of races across time and space. I have I've seen the beginning of this universe and the end. I am the Doctor and I have no problem adding your blood to my hands if you so much as dare to insult Donna Noble ever, ever, again.” With that, the Doctor shoved him to the ground in disgust, face like thunder. “Get out of my sight.”  
The man ran away in terror, urine making a swift trail down his leg. Donna came up behind the Doctor. “Thank you for defending me.” She put her arm around his waist.  
The Doctor's spine softened and he turned to her, confused. “You aren't afraid of me, even after all that?”  
Donna smiled up at him. “That was the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed. But you're my best friend, and I trust you.”  
The Doctor smiled. “God I've missed you.” He pulled her towards the TARDIS. “Come on Wilf, let's go have an adventure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments if you want more!


End file.
